


You Have Something I Don't

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Katya's full of self doubt, M/M, Mirror Sex, Violet's confident enough for them both, my first ever Violet/Katya fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Katya is full of self-doubt and it takes someone as confident as Violet to show her that she's beautiful and worthy of love.





	

There were many things that were unexpected about life after Drag Race but the most expected one of all was the newest winner, Miss Violet Chachki. The surprising thing wasn’t that she won, Lord no, Violet was damn talented and she had an unshakeable sense of confidence, but from the first moment she’d walked into the work room, most of the other queens were sure they would hate her, and now they, along with a huge number of fans around the world, had fallen in love with the charismatic young queen. She was a true icon, someone you couldn’t help but to root for, especially being gay, dressing in drag and being genderqueer. She lived for herself and her drag. She was fashionable and sexy and confident- basically everything everyone else wished they could be. 

Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova was no exception. Katya, as she was better known as, had so much respect for the burlesque queen. The respect was mutual and the two spent time together whenever they could. They would also send each other messages on Twitter or talk about each other in clubs and sit back and watch their legions of fans go wild. Katya, or out of drag, Brian, had once tweeted about finger-banging Violet Chachki in the parking lot of the Dollar Tree in Atlanta and gave her 4/5 stars. Their fans had gone wild. 

The two had laughed about it when they saw each other next. Since the show was out now, it was becoming harder to go places without being recognized so Violet had gotten a large bottle of vodka and holed up in Brian’s hotel. Violet, or rather Jason out of drag, was a giggly drunk, good-naturedly putting up with Brian’s cuddles, which resulted in some sloppy kisses before they slept in each other’s arms. 

Brian woke up alone the next morning confused and he remembered immediately that Jason had been drinking the night previous and they’d kissed a bit even though they probably shouldn't've. Panicked, Brian grabbed his phone to text a frantic apology to them. Jason responded quickly, much to Brian’s relief. They assured him it was fine and that they’d see him later that day still. 

After that, some time passed before they saw each other again. The episode where they had paired up to dance the Tango Vogue had just aired and it made Katya miss the other queen. She checked the mirror one more time before heading out to do her act at her regular club in Boston, Jacques. The crowd was living for her and it was a great show. She walked backstage, sweating profusely. The sweatiness woman in show business wasn’t much of an exaggeration. Katya was almost to her dressing table when she saw a small crowd around it. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“Oh my god, Katya, you’re so lucky!” one of the other performers responded, not really answering the question. As Katya reached her station, she realized that someone was sitting in her chair and that someone was none other than the winner of Drag Race season 7. Jason looked smug. “Surprise, bitch,” they grinned. 

“You whore!” cried Katya as she enveloped them in a bear hug, lifting the other queen out of her seat. “How’d you even get past security?”

The two queens laughed loudly. “I promised them pictures of the porno we’re making later!” they joked. 

“And they went for it?” the faux Russian teased, “Everyone’s already see your dick, Frankie.” 

“Whatever, bitch,” they laughed. “Hurry your ass up so we can get out of here already!”

Katya never de-dragged faster in her life. They did shots with the other performers and then they were off on their own.

As it turns out, being America’s Next Drag Superstar gets you a lot of things. Like free admission to every gay club and a whole bunch of free drinks. By the time the club closed, the younger queen wasn't ready to go to bed and the pair found themselves laughing and playing party games on Jason’s huge hotel bed.

“Truth,” said Jason.

“Have you and Pearl kaikai'ed?” Brian laughed.

“Bitch, you had to ask. That seems to be the question everyone wants answered! No and we’re not going to. I’ll admit that he’s hot but that’s it. We’re just screwing with the shippers, not each other. God! Your turn.” 

“Truth.”

“What’s the deal with you and Trixie anyway?”

Brian’s face fell. “It’s… complicated." Jason quickly enveloped the other queen in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, boo. You don’t need to talk about it if you really don’t want to.”

“No it’s alright. I just- I over-thought things. I made it complicated when it didn’t need to be. Figures. No one that amazing would want to be with someone like me anyway.”

Jason broke the embrace to stare into the blond’s eyes. “Stop saying things like that! You’re incredible and you don’t even know.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re unshakable. I wish I could be like that. But I can’t.”

“Bullshit! You won Miss Congeniality. You have so many fans,” they tried to reassure.

“And I still can’t even get laid,” Brian said sadly. 

“No way! I’d fuck you right now,” exclaimed Jason.  
“Don’t lie to me to make me feel better. I don’t need a pity fuck either.”

“I’m not lying. And I’m not offering you a pity fuck. You’re amazing and sexy and I’d love to sleep with you.” The look in Jason’s doe eyes was sincere. 

“You’re actually serious?” Brian asked incredulously.

“Completely. Care to tango?” Jason fluttered his eyelashes coquettishly but it didn’t have the same effect as when Violet did it. Brian snorted out a laugh. 

“You are serious. This is crazy. But really tempting, I’ll admit. Ok, but one condition.”

“Name it.”

“It’s Katya and Violet doing this, not Brian and Jason. I don’t mean I want to get into drag. It’s just-”

“You want some distance from it. That’s cool. Katya is bisexual isn’t she? Bet she’d love to try to collect all of this,” flirted Violet as she laid back on the bed seductively. 

Katya’s mouth hung open as she gawked at the slender queen laid out in offering. “Da!” she affirmed in Russian. “Vill you take off these clothes?” she asked in her thick Russian accent. 

“Anything you want, boo-boo,” the brunette purred. Violet may have been more used to stripping off corsets but that didn’t make her any less sexy like this. She made a show of teasing Katya, tantalizing the blonde until she was down to just her satin pink panties. She tried to touch Violet and got her hand slapped away for her trouble. 

“Not yet, baby,” she said breathily, “just enjoy the show.” At this point, Violet was straddling Katya and working her out of her clothes until they were just down to their underwear. “Come here.” She offered her slender hand. “Trust me,” she said. Violet led Katya to the sturdy armchair positioned in front of a full length mirror on the other side of the room. “Sit down. Get comfortable,” she purred. Nervously, Katya complied. Seated, all she could focus on was seeing herself in the mirror. The cheap lighting did nothing for her features and she stared forlornly at every flaw detectable in her body. What the hell was someone as sexy as Violet Chachki doing with someone like this? 

“God, you look so good. I could just… eat… you… up…” Violet looked up at Katya with heated eyes. She was on her knees, caressing the blonde’s bare legs, tracing tantalizing patterns into the other’s flesh. Violet was no actress. Anyone who watched the John Waters episode knew that. But surely she was acting now.

Katya looked down sadly at the girl at her feet. Violet frowned slightly. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“You don’t mean this. Thanks for trying, though, Vi.” She began to stand up but Violet gently pressed down on the tops of her knees, compelling the other girl to sit back down. 

“What makes you say I don’t mean this?” She looked a bit hurt actually and Katya immediately felt bad. 

“I’m not sexy at all. There’s no way you could really want me.”

“My god. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I wish… I wish you would let me show you.” The pleading look in Violet’s eyes was beginning to break down Katya’s resistance.

“Ok,” she conceded reluctantly. Violet pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“Trust me, ok? I want you to watch in the mirror and we’re going to play a little game. You’re going to say things about what you see about yourself in the mirror and if I like what you say I’ll move closer to your dick and suck you off. Sound like a plan?” 

“I’d rather suck you,” she admitted. 

The other girl smiled. “Use that as your motivation then. Let’s start.”

“Uh, you're making me horny.” Violet continued to look expectantly back at her. “And uh, you can see my muscles clearly.” A delicate kiss was pressed to her ankle. “I look a lot healthier now than when I was using.” Two kisses on her shin. “And I really want to suck your dick.” A soft laugh and another kiss in the same spot. No progress. “Oh uh damn. I look powerful with someone so pretty kneeling at my feet.” A kiss on her inner knee. Violet was waiting patiently. “I look…turned on. Like I could give you what you needed.” A kiss on her thigh spurred her on. “I look kind of hot.” A kiss and a lick on her inner thigh. “I look good.” Finally, a kiss on her clothed dick. “Can I blow you now?” she practically whined.

“Oh god, yes. I’m so wet for you,” she mewled softly. She rose to her feet, shucking off her flimsy panties. She was standing at attention, definitely interested. “You see this? This is all for you, Katya. You do this to me,” she said earnestly. 

Katya was beginning to believe the young queen. She had done nothing but kiss up Katya’s legs. That shouldn’t be erotic unless she was actually interested in this proceeding. Huh. That was a bit of a revelation. 

“Come here baby,” she said softly. Katya got to her knees before the newly crowned superstar. Violet had angled them so that Katya could still see herself in the mirror. “Make sure you see how good you look like this. I’m ready, baby.” 

Katya went straight for it, immediately lapping up the precum already leaking out and lathing her tongue all over that glorious length before her, drawing a glorious moan from Violet that seemed to come from her very soul as she took the head into her mouth. Katya looked up with wonder and met the other queen’s eyes, meeting with an unexpected look of affection. Katya was so taken aback that she pulled back off Violet’s dick suddenly. It was too much to think about. She latched back on without delay, preferring to lose herself in giving head rather than lose herself in her own head. 

“You look so beautiful. You’re so good to me, Katya. Shit,” she gasped out. “Look at us.” She indicated the mirror. 

Katya saw herself in the mirror, and saw how tenderly Violet was holding her, how rapturous her expression was. It was kind of beautiful, she had to admit and that beauty was intoxicating. For someone with an addictive personality like Katya, it was hard not to fall under the beautiful young queen’s spell.

It became Katya’s personal mission to keep that raptured, affectionate look on her face. She renewed her efforts with vigor, drawing deep moans from the slender queen. Katya didn’t relent, bringing her all the way to edge, getting in one last tease before taking her over. Katya never heard more beautiful sounds. Everything about Violet was beautiful and Katya drank it in and swallowed everything. 

“Oh my god, baby. I want your dick in me so bad. I want you to see how good you look fucking me,” Violet purred, already getting on all fours in front of the mirror. “There’s lube on the bedside table.”  
Katya leapt up to get it, slapping Violet’s upturned ass as she passed it, drawing a soft moan from the young queen. Katya wasted little time working her open. Violet’s eyes met hers through the mirror before them, giving the blonde seductive looks and practically eye-fucking her. Katya returned the favor by exaggerating her movements so they were clearly visible in their reflection. Violet reached back to hold her cheeks wide.

“I’m ready baby. Take me,” she begged, eyes glued to the mirror, her reflection looking needfully up at the toned queen. Katya didn’t need much more encouraging. She slicked her length and lined herself up with that needy hole and pressed forward. They moaned simultaneously at the sensation of Katya working her head past the tight ring of muscle, then finally the rest of her length until she was fully seated in the slick, velvety heat.

“Oh god yes!” One of them cried out. It was hard to tell anymore. They quickly found a rhythm that had them sliding against each other in the most pleasurable way, gripping each other and cursing softly. Time seemed to stop and world faded away. All that mattered was this moment. Violet snaked her arm around the back of Katya’s neck. 

“Look at us,” she panted as she arched her back into the oncoming thrust. “Oh fuck yes! Look at how hot we are. Look at how powerful you look and look what you’re doing to me. Look!” 

Katya looked. The bitch was right. She looked powerful and sexy and Violet looked utterly debauched, sweat coating both of their skin, the brunette’s long hair loose and disheveled, and a needy, weeping second erection begging to be touched. Katya had made her this way. She had all the power and it made her feel utterly glorious. She gripped Violet and spurred her towards a second end, picking up her own thrusts, driving Violet into her hand. After only a few stroked like this, Violet was coming a second time, cursing and praising Katya in the same breath, utterly helpless against the sensations she was feeling, any trace of aloofness or bitchyness gone from her, leaving only pure and unadulterated bliss.

Watching Violet’s orgasm in the mirror set off Katya’s own, three deep thrusts into that pliant body beneath her and she slammed home, spending herself with an intensity she’d never felt before. 

“You were so good, Katya. So good to me. So sexy. And powerful,” Violet panted out, rising finally to stroke Katya’s cheek. “Don’t you see how beautiful you are?”

“Not as beautiful as you,” she replied.

“Well duh,” she grinned, earning herself a slap on the ass as she pressed her lips to the blonde’s.  
Violet was right. And maybe Ru was too. If you can’t love yourself, how the hell you going to love somebody else? Amen to that.


End file.
